You left me to raise alone
by ComedyActress
Summary: Gabriella had to be a single mum because her boyfriend Troy couldn't handle it.. but surprises appear and old ghosts appear.. conflict romance all to come..
1. Chapter 1

You left me to raise alone 

"Troy, I'm pregnant." said Gabriella to the love of her life, Troy Bolton.

She was only 17 she didn't know anything, she was just having fun and the consequence happened.

"What?" said Troy shocked, "I've got to go!" said Troy as he ran into the darkness.

A tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek.

That was the last she heard of him; his parents and him then moved to live with their aunt in Canada.

On June the 12th Gabriella's heart had a a hole in it, for without Troy she had nothing left

Except the little one coming; yes she decided to keep the baby, because she believed in herself and it was the only part of Troy she would have.

Two years later.

"**Troy..I'm pregnant." said Gabriella.**

"**I'll support you all the way." said Troy as he pulled Gabriella into a hug **

"Ahhhhhh!" Gabriella suddenly woke up screamng.

"Troy..oh god Troy!" Gabriella grabbed her pillow and cried.

"Wa-Wa-" cried the baby.

Gabriella got out of her bed and put her slippers on.

Gabriella was a orphan who lived in a orpanage she had no parents or any family she decided to leave the home and the age of 16 and get a job as a fashion designer she then started designing.

She left school at the age of 17 but still carried on her fashion career giving her a good boost in life.

"It's okay Kyle, it is okay!" said Gabriella as she held Kyle in her arms.

Kyle was a mixture of Troy and Gabriella he had dark brown hair with blue eyes he also had the most adorable smile.

"Gabriella hey, are you okay?" asked Sharpay they both sat down.

"Jee, I don't know, I'm 19 years old and have nothing but Kyle.." said Gabriella as she looked down.

"It's okay Gabriella, you'll get there." said Sharpay.

"How? I am running out of my last pay check for that designer dress, I have no inspiration I need a new line soon or else I have nothing to support me and my son!" said Gabriella as she started to loose her voice.

"I'll support you!" said Sharpay.

Gabriella's voice cracked and tears poured out of her eyes.

"That should-have-been-Troy's job." said Gabriella as she cried into Sharpay's arms.

"I just..don't know anymore Shar..I just don't!" said Gabriella as she gathered herself, "I've gotta go, pick up Kyle." said Gabriella as she got off the seat and walked away.

"I'll call you." said Sharpay.

Gabriella only had the support of her best friend. All her life she had to look after herself she had to move home to home but then she joined East high school and met Troy Bolton.

"Stop tickling me Troysie!" said Gabriella as she giggled.

"I love you!" said Troy as he put his fingers through Gabriella's hair.

"I love you too!" said Gabriella as she picked his lips.

"Right now let me get you." said Troy as he grabbed Gabriella and spinned her around.

Gabriella finally felt loved, but then he left her and it recked her forever.

Wow hoped you liked it, there is more to come more drama so leave 2 reviews for the next one please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Mamamamamama!" screamed Kyle from his teeth.

"Coming!" screamed Gabriella from the kitchen as she grabbed the milk bottle from the fridge and ran to Kyle.

"Mama!" screamed Kyle as tears rolled down his eyes.

Gabriella stressed, and tired picked Kyle up and began to rock him up and down.

"I'm here babe, I'm here, drink some please." said Gabriella as she put the bottle to his mouth.

Kyle shaked his head and hessitated.

"Kyle, please. For mum." said Gabriella as she rocked him up and down.

Kyle shaked his head.

"KYLE, JUST DRINK IT!" shouted Gabriella.

Kyle began to scream and cry even louder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" said Gabriella as she held him to her and began to rock him up and down.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans I would like to find a missing person." said Sharpy to the private detector.

"Okay, but it's gonna cost you, a lot!" said Mr Barns.

Mr Barns was a private detector could find you anyone, could find out anything but it costed people their life income.

"Sure..how much?" asked Sharpay.

"Ten thousand dollars for the first 2 weeks, and etc." said the private detector.

"Okay, here you go!" said Sharpay as she wrote a check.

"Right who is the person?" asked the private detector.

"Troy Bolton, he is 19 years old and lives in Canada thats all I know, I would like a adress and a phone number please." asked Sharpay.

"No problem." said Mr Barns.

Sharpay nodded and walked out of his office.

"Ready for nursery?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes, mama." said Kyle as he put on his boots.

"These boots are made for walking." sang Gabriella as she giggled.

"Mama have nice voice!" said Kyle as he clapped his hands.

"Thank you! I was once in a musical." said Gabriella.

"Sing sing!" said Kyle ethusastically.

"This could be the start of something new-" said Gabriella then she suddenly paused.

"**I'm Troy!" said Troy Bolton.**

"**Gabriella!" said Gabriella with a big smile.**

"Mama.." said Kyle.

"Yes!" said Gabriella as she smiled.

"Tomorrow is parents career day..and it is for daddys but I have no daddy..where is my daddy?" said Kyle suddenly with a angry face.

"You have no daddy, just me I will be at your show and tell." said Gabriella.

"No! You have to do mummies career. " said Kyle as he began to tear up.

A tear rolled down Gabriella's face.

"Let's just go." said Gabriella.

Gabriella walked into the nursery with Kyle.

"Off you go Kyle!" said Gabriella.

Gabriella then spotted Mrs Towel the Nursery teacher.

"Oi, you!" said Gabriella as she stomped up to her.

"How dare you?" screamed Gabriella.

"Sorry?" said Mrs Towel.

"Fathers career day, Kyle has no dad, and you've made him feel horrible!" screamed Gabriella as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm..so sorry!" said Mrs Towel.

"Save it!" said Gabriella as she walked out the nursery.

Gabriella sat outside the building and cried heavily.

Thanks guys didn't expect to get so many reviews so quickly.

Review again.

Milliemagpie I ried to make it as long as I could :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Two months later.**

"Sharpay Evans?" asked a man on the phone.

"Yes, it's me." said Sharpay as she sipped her coffee.

"It's Mr Barns I have a phone number for you." said Mr Barns.

Sharpay suddenly found herself spitting her coffee out.

Yes, Sharpay didn't honestly believe Mr Barns could find Troy Bolton but she was embarrased that she doubted him; after all he was the best private detector there was.

"Okay..what now?" asked Sharpay as she wiped her mouth.

"Meet me down at court road." said Mr Barns as he hung up the phone.

Mr Barns was a mysterious man who never talked about himself.

No body knew if he had children or a wife or a girlfriend, no body knew anything about him.

Talk about private.

Down court road.

"Right heres the number." said Mr Barns as he handed her the enevelope.

"Thanks.!" said Sharpay.

Sharpay went home and sat down in her kitchen tapping the envelope.

"Should I call? What should I do?" said Sharpay.

Sharpay opened the envelope and began to dial the number.

"Hello?" answered a voice.

"Uh-urm..Troy?" asked Sharpay.

Suddenly the phone hung up.

"Damn this guy!" screamed Sharpay.

Sharpay then dialled another number.

"Mr Barns..I need something else I need the adress!" said Sharpay.

"It will cost you." said Mr Barns.

"How much?" asked Sharpy curiously.

"12 thousand dollars." said Mr Barns in a smug tone.

"Just get it to me ASAP." said Sharpay.

After two weeks of slavery Mr Barns was able to get Troy's adress.

"Do you ever think about Troy?" asked Sharpay.

"Every day." said Gabreilla as she looked down.

"What would you do if he came back?" asked Sharpay scared for the answer.

"A part of me would grab him and hold him the other would slap his face." said Gabriella slightly giggling.

Sharpay faked a smile and sipped her orange juice.

"Right flight to Canada..Toronto.." said Sharpay as she scanned the internet, "Maybe here." said Sharpay as she scrolled down.

"Gotcha!" said Sharpay as she smirked.

Sharpay then shut her laptop and called Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabriella?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah?" said Gabriella while holding a crying Kyle.  
"Listen I'm going to Toronto Canda for 1 week okay?" said Sharpay.

"Why?" asked Gabriella in a confused tone.

"Business." said Sharpay.

Sharpay got ready to go to Canada to get Troy back

:D REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi can I have a cab please?" asked Sharpay.

"Yes, for what time and what adress?" asked the lady on the phone.

"I'm at labrekes hotel, and in about 20 minutes please." said Sharpay.

"Okay, can I have your phone number please." answered the lady on the phone.

These ladies on the phone always sounded so plastic so robotic, it freaked Sharpay out.

"596-395-004" said Sharpay.

"Thank you very much, your Cab shall be there in about 20 minutes." said the lady on the phone.

Sharpay put on her shoes and applied her lip gloss.

Sharpay's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" answered Sharpay.

"Yes, ma'am I'm the cab driver I am waiting for you downstairs." said the cab driver.

Cab drivers must be very patient sometimes they have to wait up to 20 minutes until their guest comes downstairs.

Sharpay gulped and walked out of her room and towards the cab driver.

"To this adress please." said Sharpay as she handed him the paper.

The cab driver nodded and held the door open for Sharpay.

"Thanks." said Sharpay as she sat down and shut the door.

It was a half an hour ride to Troy's house Sharpay just stared at the beautiful view in front of her behind the double glazed windows.

When Sharpay arrived she payed the cab driver.

"Right, this is were you live Mr Bolton nice house." said Sharpay as she walked up to the door.

Sharpay slowly lifted her fist and knocked on the door.

Troy slowly but fairly quickly opened the door.

"Sharpay?" asked Troy with a shocked face.

Troy tried to shut the door.

"Oh no you don't, YOUR NOT RUNNING AWAY NOW!" screamed Sharpay as she bashed the door open and stormed into his house.

Troy looked down.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Troy with a offended look.

"Look yourself in the mirror! NOT ME how dare you leave Gabriella not even say goodbye not keep in contact with her for 2 years!" screamed Sharpay.

"Did she have the baby?" asked Troy, "Is she okay, does she hate me? I am so sorry, I just couldn't be a dad..does she talk about me?" asked Troy.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU TROY! She still loves you, she had the baby and beautiful baby boy called Kyle she can't handle it, shes been a single mum for two years, she is still in love with you, the boy asks for his daddy every day.." said Sharpay as she began to cry, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER?" screamed Sharpay.

Troy looked down speechless and unable to speak.

"I'm so sorry.." said Troy as he looked down.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?" said Sharpay, "NO, YOUR GETTING YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND COMING WITH ME NOW!" screamed Sharpay.

"Just get out Sharpay." said Troy, "JUST GET OUT!" shouted Troy.

"Bastard!" said Sharpay as she stormed out.

Troy slammed the door in Sharpay's face.

Troy slowly slided down his door and burried his face in his hands.

Sorry this one was short guys, but the next one will be longer I promise!

I love all of your reviews!

Thanks guys.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid bastard, couldn't face up to it, how dare he?" screamed Sharpay to herself as she put her clothes in her suitcase agressivly.

Suddenly there was a knock on Sharpay's hotel room door.

Sharpay walked to the door and opened it.

"Can I come in?" asked Troy.

"How did you know..I was here?" asked Sharpay.

"Your dropped a hotel card on the floor." said Troy as he handed her the card.

"I want to explain; the night that Gabriella told me she was pregnant was the day I was going to tell her I was moving to Canada. When I got here I told my parents about Gabriella and they totally freaked out they wouldn't let me contact her or see her." said Troy as he looked down and took a picture out of his pocket. "I should have fought harder but I didn't, and I'm sorry..I think about her every day and every day."

A tear rolled down Sharpay's eyes.

"Your coming with me Troy, she needs you." said Sharpay.

Troy nodded.

_**'Dear Mother and Father,**_

_**Don't freak out I'm going to see Gabriella I can't handle this anymore, I will finish college when I come back, don't call or text me I will Ignore them and don't bother calling the police I'm a adult, I'll be back soon.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Troy.**_

_**X' **_

Troy put the note on the kitchen table and walked out his house while carrying a rack sack on his back.

"Ready?" asked Sharpay as she grabbed his bag and put it in the cab.

Troy nodded.

"Let's go." said Sharpay.

The cab drove to the airport..and from then on things were going to change.

Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and they both stood outside Gabriella's house and knocked three times.

"Coming!" said Gabriella as she picked Kyle up and went to the door.

Sharpay quickly ran away from the pavement and gave Troy a chance to explain without her there.

Gabriella opened the door and her jaw opened.

"TROY?" screamed Gabriella.

Kyle began to cry.

Gabriella slapped Troy and shut the door.

Gabriella ran into her Bedroom and put Kyle in his bed and began to cry.

"Gabriella let me in LET ME EXPLAIN!" shouted Troy.

Kyle began to cry hysterically.

Gabrriella put her hands over her ears and ignored the sound.

Kyle screamed louder and so did Troy.

Gabriella wiped her tears and opened the door.

"What..do..you want?" said Gabriella as tears fell down her eyes.

"I'm here to explain." said Troy in a sorry tone.

"Explain why you left me? WHY YOU LEFT ME TO RAISE ALONE!" screamed Gabriella.

"THE NIGHT YOU TOLD ME I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU I WAS GOING TO CANADA WHEN I GOT TO CANADA I TOLD MY PARENTS THEY DIDN'T LET ME CALL YOU OR CONTACT YOU, AND I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT HARDER AND I AM SO SORRY!" shouted Troy.

Gabriella pulled Troy close to her and kissed him with all the passion in her heart.

Review Review Review!


End file.
